Rain
by Jenn Lynne
Summary: ::Chapter 3 NEW:: Very good Hermione, but there is one more thing a Augur's gaze can penetrate... flesh. An Augur can see directly into a person's soul.
1. Mystrious Witches

((Author's Note: Hi. I am a big fan of the Harry Potter books, but have just started to get into the fanficton. This is my first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfic. I will admit that I tend to have my good and bad spells, (no pun intended) sometimes able to write an entire chapter in one hour and on other occasions a chapter could take me weeks. Other than that warning, I just wanted everyone to know that I thrive on reviews, as most fanfic authors tend to. I absolutely love every type of feedback, good or bad. So leave a review, of write me an e-mail. It will brighten up my day, it always does.))

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters therein contained. Don't sue. Please! Did I mention I work for a lawyer? I'm not joking!

Rain

Chapter One: The Mysterious Witches

Muttering incoherently, Harry stalked up the stairs of Number 4, Privet Drive. Having just finished, what was called, his supper, which consisted of half an eggplant and a small glass of water, Harry was more than ready to raid the delicious foods he had hidden under the loose floorboards in his bedroom. As he opened the door and peered into the darkening room, he stopped. Hedwig, his snowy owl, had returned from a four-day disappearance with a letter. Harry smiled as he entered the room. Momentarily forgetting about his stomach, he made his way to Hedwig's cage.

"Hello Hedwig, who's this from?" he asked as he took the parchment from Hedwig, fishing around, he found her a treat and fed it to her. She nibbled his finger in an affectionate manner before moving into her cage for some sleep.

It was now only one week from September the first, and Harry was waiting quite impatiently for the school year to start again. Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had ended in complete turmoil and Harry was not enjoying his summer vacation at all. A depression had set in behind his eyes, a reminder of the hardships he had recently faced, and of the loss of Cedric. What made things so much worse for Harry was that he hadn't even really liked Cedric that much, he had wanted to beat him, but he had wanted to beat him fairly. And because of his _chivalry _Cedric was dead. He hated himself for it.

He had had limited contact with the wizarding world since the end of the last school year. He had received a letter from Sirius informing him that he was not allowed to go to the Weasley's this summer. Sirius had said he felt bad about not letting him, but Dumbledore had been adamant about it. Harry had had to ask Mrs. Weasley to buy is school supplies for him. It was not likely that his Uncle was going to bring him out to Diagon Alley anytime soon.

Taking the letter to the bed, he sighed as he sat on the uncomfortable hand-me-down mattress, which had once belonged to his overweight cousin Dudley. Dudley's weight was now a new and particularly painful soar in Harry's side. Since Dudley was on a diet, the whole house had to be as well. And for Harry, who hadn't been fed well at the Dursleys' anyway, this meant even less food. As he sat, he examined the parcel in his hands, turning it over several times, inspecting it. He determined almost immediately that it was from Sirius. The paw-print seal was enough to tell him that, but the parchment itself seemed different… as though it had been enchanted so that no harm could come to it. Usually when Harry received a letter from Sirius the parchment would be torn and weather beaten. This particular letter looked immaculately clean. Or as clean as the musty yellow paper Sirius wrote on got.

He tentatively broke the seal, as if afraid he would release something dangerous by opening the letter. But Sirius wouldn't send him anything of the sort. Would he? He carefully unfolded the parchment, and looked at what was written. Without reading it he could tell that it had been written in a great hurry. He began,

__

Harry,

I don't have time to explain with all the details. Remus and I are going to Hogwarts right away to see Dumbledore. There have been some very strange occurrences lately. Very strange. And just this evening, as Remus and I were checking out an odd noise we heard in his back yard, ten Death Eaters attacked us. By the time our wands were out they had done the **Expelliarmus**, or disarming charm, and we were defenseless. Then, when we were nearly desperate and ready to fight with our bare hands, this huge white tiger appeared. And when I say white, I mean no stripes at all, but it was a tiger. It had startlingly deep blue eyes, with a knowledge in them that was beyond me. None of the Death Eaters dared strike at the beast, they looked as stunned as Remus and I. What happened next is all kind of a blur, as the tiger, I don't know, it must have chased the Death Eaters away or something because the next thing I knew it was gone, and so were the Death Eaters. Very strange indeed, wouldn't you say? Remus and I have been arguing for hours over whether it was helping the Death Eaters or us. Just the same we decided to talk to Dumbledore. Be safe Harry, and keep your eyes open.

Sirius

Harry knitted his brow, "What was it? An Animagus?" 

A moment later he was up again, he opened the loose floorboards and pulled out parchment and ink, along with his feather and a chocolate frog. He sat poised on his bed and carefully opened the ink and unfolded the parchment. Then he set to writing a letter back to his godfather.

After finishing his letter to Sirius, he folded up the parchment and gave it to Hedwig. He stroked her feathers apologetically for making her take another trip so soon. Giving her a few more owl treats, he brought her to the open window. She hooted softly as she spread her wings and took to the darkening sky in the direction of Hogwarts.

Harry settled himself back on the uncomfortable bed and ate the frog. He looked at the card, which accompanied the chocolate treat. He smiled, "Dumbledore again." 

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, sat opposite Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The two had just finished sharing their tale with Professor Dumbledore and were again engaged in heated conversation over whether the tiger was friend or foe.

"Why would the Death Eaters have left if it wasn't helping us? We were helpless!" Sirius yelled at Remus.

"Perhaps they weren't ordered to attack us yet, perhaps they were supposed to bide there time. Perhaps Voldemort had more important things for them to be doing at that moment." Remus said back, refusing to raise his voice in the presence of his former Headmaster.

Dumbledore had an amused expression on his face, his eyes showing the usual glint. "Gentleman please." Both men ceased bickering back and forth when Dumbledore spoke. "The white tiger is a friend of mine. I sent her an owl only a few weeks ago, catching her up on everything going on around here and asking her to come down and help me keep and eye on things."

"HA!" Sirius burst out a moment later, "I told you she was on our side."

Remus made a face but continued to look at Dumbledore. "Then, she's an Animagus?"

Dumbledore smiled almost wistfully, "I will tell you no more than that she is an Animagus friend, who is capable of great things."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other as Dumbledore stood. He walked behind them to Falks' cage, watching the elegant red phoenix preen himself. "But, professor?" Remus began, "Wouldn't it be in our best interest to know who she is, I mean, so we are aware of who our allies are?"

Dumbledore did not turn to face them. "She has asked that I specifically withhold this information from you." He turned to them then, "Not that she doesn't trust you, but anonymity can be a great ally, and she knows it." He walked back around to his desk. "Now," he began, changing the subject, "it is far to dangerous for you two to go back to where you were, so, for now you will be staying here. I will set up rooms for you, and I will talk to the teachers, so that you will not have to remain in hiding." This part was directed at Sirius who was looking incredulously at Dumbledore, not satisfied with the fact that this mystery Animagus did not want them to know her.

The last week of summer vacation had dragged on agonizingly slow. Harry was so excited about going back to school, he had almost jumped out of Uncle Vernon's car before it had stopped moving. He gathered up his things and walked quickly into Kings Cross Train Station and straight for platforms nine and ten. The ticket in his hand read "Platform 9 3/4" but this was not a mistake. As Harry found the separation between platforms nine and ten, he began to jog right towards the brick wall.

The sounds and smells of the Hogwarts Express hit him almost instantly. His expression erupted into a wide smile as he looked around. He had made Uncle Vernon come forty minutes early, that way he was sure to get a good seat on the train. He brought his things onboard, and found an empty compartment in the back. He looked out the window, watching the entrance to the platform carefully as he waited for Ron and Hermione to arrive.

Harry started for a moment as he saw someone enter the platform. It was not unusual to see adults on the platform, but they had always been accompanied by children, students. He observed with great interest the cloaked figure wearing long, elegant, silver robes. Though the robes showed little figure, Harry could determine by her walk that it was in fact, a woman. She carried no luggage, only a large birdcage covered in a shiny blue fabric. Her face was hidden in the depths of her hood, but she appeared to be steering clear of a small group of Hogwarts students who had arrived only moments before her. She carefully moved around them, looking as though they were dangerous, and headed for the back of the train. Harry lost sight of her as she entered the train, but a feeling of foreboding crept up his spine. And for good reason, because only a few moments later the compartment's door opened and there she stood. He held his breath in shock, not moving an inch. She seemed to not have noticed him, struggling with the large cage in her hands. As she moved it through the door a small piece of the fabric lifted and Harry caught a glimpse of a beautiful silver and blue bird inside. The bird's eyes were a startling deep shade of green, and it made a noise as it locked gazes with Harry.

"Oh, terribly sorry." Came a sweet sounding female voice from under the hood. "I didn't notice you there. How very quiet you were being." She hoisted the cage onto the seat opposite Harry. "I won't stay in your compartment for more than a moment, but do you mind if I take a bit of a rest. He may look like a beautiful bird, but he is quite heavy."

Harry smiled, "Of course, sit down and rest as long as you like."

"Thank you." She added with a sigh as she sat next to the cage. She removed her hood, revealing smooth pale skin and white, almost silver hair. But she wasn't old, oh no, on the contrary she looked quite young. She had a pleasant smile on her face, which looked slightly flushed. Harry assumed she had been lugging that cage around for quite some time. He couldn't determine how long her hair was, it was tucked neatly into her robes and her forehead was covered with well kept bangs. What startled Harry about her was not her appearance, but rather, the piece of cloth wrapped over her eyes.

"You're… you're…" Harry stammered in shock.

The woman before him looked confused for a moment, then let out a laugh. "Blind?"

Harry looked away, ashamed of himself, "Sorry, I…"

"Don't worry about it, it seems to shock a lot of people." She smiled reassuringly. Without hesitation she extended her hand toward Harry, "My name is Lia Moar. And you are?"

Harry shook her hand, "Harry Potter."

Lia smiled a little brighter. "Why Harry," she said almost surprised, "I had hoped to meet you soon. I was a friend of your mother's when I went to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled widely. "Really?"

"Yes, we were quite good friends." She paused, thinking, "Speaking of old friends. How's Sirius? Professor Dumbledore told me he's doing a lot better now that he has been living with Remus. Back in good spirits?"

Harry was startled by how easily she spoke about Sirius, not in hushed tones, but as though it were a normal everyday conversation. "He's fine. I got an owl from him just last week."

"Oh," she said, as though remembering something, "yes, I certainly hope Rain didn't scare them. She has a habit of doing that to people. Tell him hello for me won't you, and Remus to. Although I was given the feeling that they may still be at Hogwarts." She pause, "Well, Harry it was a pleasure meeting you, but I should be off to an empty compartment now, your friends have just arrived and I wouldn't want to deprive them of their seats." Harry looked confused a moment, looking out the window he saw Ron and Hermione standing together outside the train.

"How did you-" Harry began, but as he turned back to face Lia, he found that neither she, nor her bird, were there. He was once again alone in the compartment.

Harry now sat in his compartment with Ron and Hermione, both sitting on the chairs opposite him, as Lia had done only a little while earlier. The train had just started to pull away from Kings Cross when he finished telling them about the letter from Sirius and the mysterious Lia Moar. Hermione looked completely lost in thought as he finished talking, Ron, however, looked somewhat confused.

"I wonder if this Rain, she was referring to, is that tiger's name. You said you thought the tiger could be an Animagus, though Sirius was in to much of a rush to mention the possibility, perhaps this Lia knows her." Hermione said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully. 

Harry thought on it a moment. But then the door opened again, and an elderly witch appeared with a cart full of sweets. "Anything dears?"

Harry bought a great deal of snacks for the three of them, Hermione gave him a speech about spending his money so frivolously but he wasn't paying attention. As the witch began to walk away, someone else entered the compartment. It was Ginny Weasley. Her red hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was blushing. 

"Um… Do you guys mind if I sit in here with you? The other compartments are full." She said sheepishly, observing that the only empty seat was next to Harry.

"Of course you can Ginny. We WILL continue this conversation later." Hermione said not so subtlety.

Ginny looked confused for a moment, but blushed a deeper red as she settled herself to Harry's right.

"Did you check all the compartments Ginny?" said Ron in an annoyed voice. Hermione gave him a looked.

"Well, yes." She said, lifting her head to look at Ron, "There was only one other with an empty seat but two adult witches were sitting in there talking. There was also a large birdcage. One of the women looked angry that I had interrupted them, but the other politely asked me if there was something I needed. I told her no and left."

"The nice one," Harry said suddenly very interested, "Was she wearing silver robes?"

Ginny looked startled, "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Never mind that now Ginny. What did the other one look like?" Hermione asked, trying to hold back her excitement.

"Well," Ginny began slowly, "She was wearing dark blue robes, she had short black hair, about down to her shoulders, and she had strange brown eyes."

"What was strange about them?" Hermione asked, leaning off the edge of her seat.

"They almost looked, red." Ginny shuddered, "But it must have been the light." She said quickly, before looking away.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was quiet and uneventful. Everyone talked about what he or she had done over the summer, and what they were looking forward to this year. As they exited the train upon arrival in there school robes, Harry's eyes scanned the area in search of Hagrid. He had expected Hagrid to be at one end of the platform, trying to gather all of the first years for the boat ride over, but he wasn't there. Instead, he heard another familiar voice calling the first years over.

His eyes lit up as the familiar face came into view. "Professor Lupin?" Harry stammered as they made eye contact. Hermione and Ron turned in the direction Harry was looking in almost instantly. They had been looking for Lia Moar and the other woman from the train, but now their attention was on the same thing as Harry's.

Remus Lupin smiled, "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron. It's great to see you."

"What are you… I mean, you resigned!" Hermione stammered out as he approached.

"Oh no, I'm not teaching again, just doing a favor for Dumbledore while Hagrid's away that's all." He replied quickly. "First years to me!" he yelled. Well, as much as Remus Lupin ever yelled which was more like speaking loudly. He sighed as no heads turned in his direction. "I see why Hagrid's the only one who volunteers for this job, he's the only one who could get their attention."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled at their former professor. A moment later a silver blob attacked him, causing him to take a few unstable steps backward. Laughter was heard and a moment later he realized what had hit him. There, with her arms wrapped around his neck in a friendly hug was Lia Moar, laughing playfully at the expression on his face.

"Oh, Lia dear you gave me a fright." He laughed.

She let go of him and smiled wider, "Jumpy Remus?" she said playfully.

Eager to change the subject Remus asked, "So Lia, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he paused a moment, waiting for her to answer.

"Teaching silly. Why else would I come all the way down here. To fight you-know-who with everyone else? I think not, much to dangerous for me." Lia smiled, making a face at him for putting his life in danger.

Suddenly Remus seemed to remember what he was supposed to be doing there and excused himself. Yelling "First years this way!" as he went.

Lia smiled and turned back toward the train. As Harry was about to ask her what she was going to be teacher Neville came crashing into the group. When Harry turned away from Neville again, she was gone.


	2. The Keeper of Keys and Grounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters therein contained, nor do I claim to. 

((Author's Note: Hmmmm… I didn't get a single review. How depressing. Perhaps it was my summary. Yes, I'll blame it on that so that my ego isn't completely crushed and I no longer update this story. But if you ARE reading this please review. I can get very easily discouraged into stopping a story before I make a fool of myself. I would also like to apologize, in the last chapter I miss spelled Fawkes. I'm surprised I didn't get flames for that.))

Rain

Chapter 2: The Keeper of Keys and Grounds

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry took note of who was sitting at the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall wasn't at the table, but Harry was already aware that she was meeting with the first years as she did every year. Dumbledore was sitting in the center, an empty seat to his left, where McGonagall usually sat, and Professor Flitwick to his right. Lia Moar was sitting in the chair beside the empty one, and the strange woman in dark blue was next to Professor Flitwick. But there was also another stranger at the head table. To the left of Lia Moar was a man Harry didn't recognize, he had short black hair and startlingly deep blue eyes. He wore simple black robes, and was sitting with his head held high, silently. His eyes were even more startling than the mysterious witch in blue, his eyes were hallow, empty of all life and emotion. It was frightening, you couldn't tell if he was simply bored, or extremely angry. Harry sat at the Gryffindor House Table silently, then turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Look at him." He said quickly, eyes focused on the strange wizard.

"Who?" Ron said in surprise looking around wildly for a moment, "I was looking at that scary witch with the red eyes."

"Him right there next to Lia Moar." Harry pointed. Ron and Hermione's gazes shifted to him and Harry heard Hermione gasp.

"Strange…" she said softly, almost out of breath. "I just got the scariest felling that I've seen him before."

Both boys looked at her suddenly, "I don't know where." She said quickly, not moving her eyes from him. "But I have seen him, you don't forget eyes like those."

An awkward, ominous, silence fell over the three. In an attempt to break it, Ron spoke, "Well, after Hermione stops pining over that strange guy could we get back to business?"

Harry had to hold back his laughter as Hermione's gaze fell on Ron in a heated glare. Ron stared accusingly back, and Harry broke down into fits of laughter.

"Well now Ron," Hermione said, ignoring Harry, "that wouldn't be jealousy would it?" She smirked.

"No, I don't find him attractive at all Hermione." That was it, none of them could keep straight faces after that. All three of them fell into fits of laughter that earned them strange looks from the rest of the table.

After finally regaining composure, they began to speak in hushed tones. "Hey Harry," Hermione said quietly, "didn't Sirius say something about that tiger having startlingly blue eyes, or something?"

"Oh Hermione get off it. He's way to old for you." Ron said, not able to stop himself from smiling.

"Ha, ha." Said Hermione indignantly, but otherwise ignoring the comment.

"Yeah, you're right, you think that guy could be this mystery Animagus? I mean it seems possible, but something about his eyes isn't convincing me he's a good guy. And Lia Moar did refer to Rain as a female." Harry replied, but not without smiling at Ron's comment.

"True, but maybe Lia was trying to get you off his trail, or something." She said back.

"It didn't sound that way, just sort of chit chat, like she had always known this Rain, and that she expected me to already know that Rain was a woman."

The conversation continued quietly, but fiercely, at the Gryffindor table all the way through the sorting ceremony, which all three were completely oblivious to, right up until Dumbledore stood and the entire hall was engulfed into silence.

"I have a few start of term announcements, but first, allow me to introduce two new teachers. This is Professor Carolyn Slyth, and she will be taking over as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." As he spoke Professor Slyth stood in her dark blue robes, her brown eyes flashed red as they moved over the house tables. Even Snape, Harry noted, watched her with a cautious curiosity. "And this," Dumbledore continued, as Lia Moar stood, hood down, with a confident smile, "is your new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Lia Moar." At this the room immediately broke into heated whispering. Harry glared over his shoulder as snickering began to envelope the Slytherin Table. As Dumbledore raised his hands, silence rained once again. "Professor Moar is a temporary replacement for Hagrid, who is away for personal matters. Once his affairs are in order he will be returning to his job, not to worry. Now," Dumbledore continued, "this," the man beside Professor Moar stood, "is Jack Oliver. He is taking over Hagrid's duties as Keeper of Keys and Grounds. Another temporary replacement I assure you, but for the time being Mr. Oliver is up for the job. I would advise you all to stay out of his way, I wouldn't think he would hurt anyone, but he's not the friendliest of people." Dumbledore shot of sideways glance at Jack Oliver, who seemed to have ignored everything he had said and continued to stare at nothing. The room was now in a stunned silence. No one had ever heard Dumbledore speak in such a manner and Professor McGonagall was giving Dumbledore a look. "Now, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. I would also like to remind you that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, and no one is allowed out of their respective dormitories at night. For all third years and above, I regret to inform you that Hogsmeade visits are limited this year do to circumstance beyond my control. Also, Mr. Lupin, who many of you, I'm sure, saw at Hogsmeade Station, will be joining us this year as a guest, but will be taking ample Wolfsbane potion to ensure that he is no threat when he transforms into a werewolf. That is all for announcements, lets eat."

A moment later every plate in the Great Hall was filled with food. And a clamor of chatter began.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last students to leave that Great Hall after the feast. They walked out in silence, simply contemplating everything that had happened. Suddenly, Hermione gasped, Ron and Harry looked up to find that in the hall in front of them Professor Snape was being held against the wall, so that his feet weren't touching the ground, by none other than Jack Oliver. Snape looked incredible frightened and more than a little panicky. One hand held firmly at Snape's throat while the other immobilized his wand hand, preventing him from retaliating, seemed to have the same affect on Snape as it would anyone else, pure terror. Jack was muttering something to Snape, his eyes now dark and dangerous.

"Hello children." Said Remus happily as he walked up behind them, with Sirius beside him in dog form. "What are you…" he faded off as he observed the scene before him before moving forward quickly. "Mr. Oliver release him at once!" he said in the loudest voice Ron, Hermione, or Harry had ever heard him use. Sirius seemed to be stuck in his place, looking terrified to act as Remus was. Remus approached Jack without fear and grabbed his arm forcefully to remove it from Snape's neck. Jack's eyes didn't leave Snape, though he had stopped talking. With a force that was almost supernatural for his small, thin, body, he released Snape's hand and hit Remus across the face and then had Snape's wrist in his again before he could react. Remus was thrown across the hall from the force. Slumping against the opposite wall and holding his face in agony.

"JACK OLIVER RELEASE HIM NOW!" Dumbledore's voice bellowed from behind them. Harry turned around in shock, he had never heard Dumbledore so angry except for when the Dementors had entered the Quidditch field in his third year. But nothing could have prepared him for the look on Dumbledore's face. He looked, frightened. Frightened of Jack Oliver. Harry looked back at Jack. His eyes were on Dumbledore for a moment, they didn't soften. He looked back at Snape and sneered. Then, without a word spoken he released him and turned on his heal and walked out the door. Dumbledore sighed in relief as Snape struggled for air.

Harry faintly registered Dumbledore walking passed him to help Snape. He was trying to process what had happened, but was still in a state of shock. After a moment, Sirius padded over to Remus who still sat on the floor in amazement.

Remus addressed Dumbledore, "He was NOT that violent when he was in school." he said almost painfully.

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, but he has been through a lot since then. Or so I heard." Dumbledore helped Snape up and silently gestured from him to go to the Hospital Wing. "I have always been terrified of that boy."

"Me too." Said Sirius, having just transformed back into a human, "He's the only one that I will admit to being afraid of. And what bothers me even more that my fear, is that to this day I have never heard him speak." 

"Oh, he speaks, trust me." Dumbledore replied almost to himself as he started out the door Jack had left through. "Remus why don't you head for the Hospital Wing as well."

"I'm fine professor, really." Said Remus as he stood with Sirius's help.

"Do me a favor." He said, addressing Ron, Harry and Hermione for the first time. "Keep this between us. I know you three are good at keeping secrets, but just the same I want you to consider the kind of panic if anyone knew what that boy was like."

Without another word Dumbledore left. He headed in the direction of his office, muttering incoherently to himself the whole way.

After a moment, Remus spoke, "Will you three please come with us, we have to talk?"

Sirius paced in front of the fireplace in the room Dumbledore had given him to stay in. He and Remus had given Harry, Ron and Hermione a more in depth description of what happened the night they were attacked by the Death Eaters and about their conversation with Dumbledore when they first arrived, regarding the Animagus woman who had helped them. Then Harry reiterated the conversation he had had with Professor Moar on the train.

"Rain?" Remus burst out suddenly. He had been quiet for a few moments after Harry's story and his sudden outburst caused Sirius to jump. "I've definitely heard that name before. But where?" He got quiet again.

"What about this Jack guy?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Oh, Hermione-"

"Put a sock in it Ron!" she said quickly then looked at the adults before her.

"Jack was in our year when we attended Hogwarts. Very quiet, Sirius wasn't joking when he said he had never heard him speak, neither have I." He looked at Sirius a moment, "Jack really isn't as dangerous as he appears. Unless threatened, he goes about his business quietly and methodically. He is truly the smartest person I have ever met. He got perfect marks on every test, but would never answer a question in class, or participate in a group activity, and because of it he got poor marks in almost every subject." Remus said, thinking back to his days as a student at Hogwarts.

"All of his peers were afraid of him, James and I too. Except Lia and you Remus." Sirius added.

"Well," Remus said thoughtfully, "Lia always said she was sure he was harmless and I had always agreed. I mean, his eyes were a little disconcerting, but really, before tonight I have only seen him lash out for no reason once."

Sirius seemed to stiffen at that comment. "What happened the last time you saw him lash out?" Ron said, more than a little spooked.

"Well…" Remus began looking at Sirius for support but got none. "Sirius kind of had a crush on Lia during school you see," at this Sirius turned toward the fire, hiding his blush. "and he decided to ask her to walk with him to the lake. You know, she was Lily's best friend, they were pretty much inseparable so it was really his only chance at being alone with her."

Harry couldn't help but smile as Sirius turned back to them with a sheepish smile and red face. "We were walking along the lake talking quietly," he began, "when Lia and I…" he faded off nervously. "Well," he began again, not quite sure of how to word it. "I went to kiss her and then Jack grabbed me out of nowhere and hit me so hard in the face that I blacked out. I woke up in the Hospital Wing a few hours later. Lia was beside my bed with everyone. James, Lily, Remus…" Sirius didn't say the last name, but muttered a curse under his breath. "And that's it. I was to terrified to ask Lia to do anything alone with me after that. I think she kind of accepted it. He must have had a crush on her or something."

"_She_ had a crush on _you_ though." Remus added after a moment.

"What?" Sirius said back, "No she didn't."

Remus laughed, "Yes she did, she told Lily and Lily spilled it to James and me by accident, then she made us swear we wouldn't tell you or Lia that we knew."

Sirius looked hurt, "And you didn't tell me."

"We promised." Remus said, Sirius huffed and faked a glare, but was smiling beneath it.

"You still like her." Harry said smiling.

"What? That's crazy Harry, I haven't seen Lia in fourteen years. She probably thinks I'm a murderer like everyone else."

"But she told me that Dumbledore told her you were staying with Remus. Why would Dumbledore tell her that unless she knew you were innocent?" Harry retorted.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. After a moment he shook his head, "Let's stop talking about Lia okay."

((A/N: Be kind and review.))


	3. Rain and Striker

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

((Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Sarah-Anna. Thank you for your review!))

Rain

Chapter 3: Rain and Striker

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. After a moment he shook his head, "Let's stop talking about Lia okay."

The room went silent as amused smiles stayed on everyone's faces for another moment. Then someone knocked on the door, making everyone jump as it echoed through the silent room.

"Who is it?" called Remus nervously.

"It's me." Was the reply they got. The occupants of the room shared a skeptical look.

"Who are _you_?" Remus called, not so unsure of himself as he was at first.

They heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "Honestly Remus, we only spoke a few hours ago at Hogsmeade Station." The voice replied indignantly.

"Oh, Lia!" Remus smiled. Sirius's eyes widened as recognition struck him and he looked as though he wanted to hide. Remus seemed oblivious to Sirius's inner torment as he moved toward the door and opened it, revealing the young women on the other side.

"Hello again Remus. I thought we could do some catching up, and I wanted to say hi to Sirius. Is he here?" She said sweetly.

All eyes moved to Sirius as he blushed and approached the door. "Hello Lia." He said in an uncertain tone.

"Sirius!" she yelled, somehow able to judge the distance between them, she jumped forward and flung her arms around his neck, hugging the taller man tightly. He stumbled back a few steps before slowly encircling her small waist with his arms and hugging her back. She released him after a long moment and took a step back.

"Long hair?" she commented raising a delicate eyebrow from under the cloth over her eyes.

"Remus chuckled slightly, "I offered to cut it for him but he refuses to let me near it."

Sirius looked at Remus and smiled, "I would let _anyone_, but you, cut my hair Remus. I would rather like to keep my scalp intact, thank you."

Lia laughed melodically, "Anyone you say?" She paused, a mischievous smile on her face. "Will you let me?"

Sirius stammered as everyone in the room but him and Lia burst into laughter.

"That wouldn't be as wise a choice as the Sirius I used to know would have made. Letting a blind person cut your hair, even muggles aren't that ridiculous." She walked around him, ending the conversation and stood before the couch Harry and the other's occupied. "So Harry, introduce me to your friends."

Harry was startled for a moment, but remembering that it seemed not to be in the least uncommon for her to see things without seeing them, so to speak, he began. "Well, these are my best friends Ron and Hermione."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Lia said with a dazzling smile.

"Actually Lia," Remus began from behind her, "we were just talking to the children about Mr. Oliver. You will never believe what he did to Snape in the hallway just a few minutes ago…" he faded off as her expression changed to one of disgust.

"Yes Remus, I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore has already told me. Disgusting behavior, one would think he had gotten over those kind of childish temper tantrums in Azkaban." She said in a sharp tone.

Everyone stared at her in shock a moment. "Wait a minute." Hermione spoke, almost out of breath, "Jack Oliver was in Azkaban? When? Why?"

Lia looked as though she suddenly regretting letting that slip. She struggled for words for a moment before speaking, "Oh, uh, I don't really know." She said with a false smile.

"Ha! We aren't going to fall for it Lia, you always were a terrible liar." Sirius cut in.

She sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you. But you must know that I promised Professor Dumbledore I wouldn't tell you this. Me and my big mouth." She paused and sat herself in the chair, opposite the couch, which Remus had occupied prior to her arrival. Remus settled himself in the empty spot beside Harry and Sirius stood next to him. "Well, I assume you have all heard about Rain and Striker so I'll skip that part and-"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"You honestly don't know?" she looked startled. "Remus, I'm surprised you don't know."

"I'll admit that the names sound _very_ familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." he said with a curios expression on his face.

"And Harry?" she said addressing him. "I would think you would have been eager to learn about those two particular soars in you-know-who's side!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about Professor Moar." Harry said, now very curios.

She shook her head. "My, this is going to be a long story then. But first, I have a question for Sirius and Remus."

They looked at each other a moment. "Yes?" Remus replied.

"When you told Dumbledore about Rain he didn't say anything?" she asked, looking stricken with an emotion that resembled amazement.

"He didn't even tell us her name was Rain. Harry told us that earlier, and he found out from you. Dumbledore told us that Rain had asked him specifically to tell us nothing." Remus answered.

Lia looked to be considering this new information, "Well, I'm certain Dumbledore must have misunderstood her or taken her to seriously. She definitely would want you to know at least what her place is in all of this." She looked to be adjusting herself to a more comfortable position in the chair. "At the very beginning of you-know-who's reign of terror a certain witch, known only as Rain, made a vow to never allow him to obtain ultimate power. You see, she was what is called a Augur, do you know what that is?"

"I do." Hermione said, raising her hand by habit. "Someone who can see through any substance, steel, wood, stone, anything."

"Very good Hermione, but there is one more thing a Augur's gaze can penetrate, flesh. An Augur can see directly into a person's soul. Telling instantly and exactly what this person is made of, so to speak. Rain took one look into young Tom Riddle's soul and knew he was evil. So she and her brother, a renegade young boy, known only as Striker, kept a close watch on him. Striker, who has a lot to do with why Jack Oliver was put in Azkaban, did not share Rain vision. He didn't care that Riddle was evil at heart, but his twin sister did. So while she watched Riddle, he watched her. Making sure that she was kept out of harms way."

"So he was an Augur too." Ron added.

"Very astute of you Ron. Yes, Striker was a Augur." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, when you-know-who began to rise to power an Animagus in the form of an all white tiger began to appear at his every turn. Constantly getting in his path to domination, keeping him one step behind his ultimate goal, immortality. You-know-who and all of his death eaters knew and feared the tiger. A few nights before…" she looked as though she were ready to cry, but she took a deep breath and continued, "A few nights before James and Lily died, Rain finally faced her first real defeat. The Dark Lord had found out that she was an Augur and threatened her. You see Rain was, and is, in love with a wizard whom I will not name. He doesn't know it, but that night the Dark Lord told her that if she didn't back off for three weeks he would kill this man. Rain was terrified, she didn't know what to do. All she could do was agree. And three days later she got word that the Dark Lord knew where James and Lily were, she knew she had to do something, but didn't know what. She went to Striker, who had helped his with her missions against the Dark Lord many times when they became too difficult for her, and asked him to step in, in her place. Striker, knowing that this was all because of a man he deemed unworthy of his sister, refused, and James and Lily died."

The room was now completely silent, no one had had any idea that there was a resistance like this against Voldemort the whole time.

"After that Rain disappeared. She fell into a state of depression and self-loathing that drove her brother away. He couldn't stay anywhere close to her now, because he too felt those things in a smaller way." She paused again. "And when the Dark Lord rose again at the end of the last school year, Dumbledore located her and informed her of all that had happened. So she returned, and stopped his Death Eaters from hurting you two."

There was a long silence as everyone let what she had told them soak in.

"I do remember that now," Remus said quietly, "they published something small about her in the Daily Prophet a long time ago."

"But you didn't answer the question!" Hermione said in a firm tone.

"Oh, yes you're right. Well, when the Ministry of Magic learned what had transpired, they also learned that shortly after the attack on the Potters an all black tiger had appeared and had ripped several people to shreds. That was Striker. But, in there own foolishness they thought that it had been Jack Oliver. I mean, physically and mentally you would think Oliver where Striker, but he has no sister. Nor is he an Animagus, to anyone's knowledge anyway. But the ministry didn't care. Without trial he was convicted of murder and sentenced to life. He served seven years before someone confirmed that the men Striker had killed were Death Eaters, and that Oliver could not have been Striker, so they released him."

"And let me guess, Dumbledore felt sorry for him and offered him a job?" Sirius said with a snarl of distaste. "Not that I don't sympathize with anyone wrongfully put in Azkaban, in fact I have a new found respect for the man, but he has no place in this school."

"I have a question." Harry said quietly, "How did Rain know my parents and how do you know Rain?"

"I believe that's two questions Harry." Lia replied with a soft smile. "But I'll answer them just the same. I met Rain when we were children, much younger than eleven, so I wasn't even in Hogwarts yet. She was already an Animagus and I found that amazing. Anyway, we remained close, but distant all through my school years and I even helped her a few times when she would go on missions. She called me the brains behind her operation. She knew of James and Lily through me, since Lily and I were so close. They even met once. So we helped each other cope with what had happened after they died. Her guilt and my grief. And when Dumbledore contacted her, I read the letter as well and we wrote back together. When he found out we were so close, he offered me Hagrid's job while he was away."

"Why is Hagrid really gone. I don't think Dumbledore was being entirely truthful with us at dinner." Harry said, almost reluctantly. He didn't like saying that sort of thing about Dumbledore but it was true.

"I'm afraid I know no more about why Hagrid's gone than you do Harry." Lia replied without hesitation.

"Alright, so let me process all of this. So Rain is here to help us, and you're her friend. Could you arrange a meeting for us?" Remus asked after a slight pause.

"No. I'm afraid she has reason's for not wanting you two to know who she is. I mean, her real identity." Lia said with a kind of defeat that showed something of regret.

"Wait a minute." Hermione said shortly after, "Why did you-know-who decide to give her the ultimatum just after he found out she was an Augur? Why not before?"

"Because he didn't know who she really was until he found out she was an Augur. You see, like the Animagus, the Ministry of Magic keeps track of Augurs. Because of their powers they can be dangerous. There is actually a witch or wizard at every hospital in the world and the moment a baby is born, they test to see if the child is an Augur. This way no one can hide, not even muggle children. So when you-know-who found out she was an Augur he found out who she was through the ministry. Then he had he watched when she wasn't guarding herself from other Augurs." Lia explained with a few waves of her hands to emphasize points.

"I don't understand that last part. Why did he have to have her watched when she wasn't guarding herself against other Augurs?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Lia ran a hand through her bangs, "You-know-who had an Augur in his ranks. There were only three alive at the time. One Augur can guard oneself from the gaze of another. When Rain was fighting the Death Eaters she was constantly on guard against the other Augur, but when she was with her friends she wasn't. He looked into her soul and knew she was in love and that it could be used against her."

((A/N: The word "Augur" in Latin means "seer". I wanted to say seer but then remembered that that was something else in the Harry Potter world. So I needed a different word that could mean what I wanted it to.

Also, in this chapter Lia made a BIG mistake. She said something she really should not have and I'm going to have Hermione pick up on it. Lia did not notice that she said it but I want to see if anyone picked up on it. If anyone does I will send them a sneak preview of chapter 4.))


End file.
